


THUMP! goes the Bludger [Short]

by BadRomantic



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Gryffindor Chaser Theseus, Hufflepuff Chaser Newt, Other, Quidditch, Sibling Rivalry - light, brotherly competition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadRomantic/pseuds/BadRomantic
Summary: Prompt: FB prompt: Newt in trouble of some sort (maybe whilst at Hogwarts?) And Theseus saving him?Or, alternatively: Hufflepuff's Chaser cannot catch a BREAK





	THUMP! goes the Bludger [Short]

Newt Scamander hated being the smallest in his year. 

He had a hard time keeping up with the crowd, always having his nose in a book and legs too short to truly keep up with the busying of the people. He stumbled, tripped, and didnt pay attention when he needed to dodge being slammed into by a rushing sixth year, or stepped into nothingness because he didn’t realize the staircase moved.

Despite being the smallest one in his year, however, he was most certainly a talented chaser on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. 

Although, even now, as Newt was busying himself getting on his broom and waiting for the signal to take flight, he still felt mildly apprehensive over it all. Quidditch was fun, of course, but he wasn’t the best chaser at Hogwarts.

And compared to Gryffindor’s chaser, how could he compete? He’s used to being out shone by him, both at Hogwarts and home.

“You breathin’ there, mate?” Asked Helda Holm, the Hufflepuff Seeker.

Newt gave her a funny look, “I’d be dead if I didn’t.”

He looked away as the Gryffindor’s team prepared. He wasn’t spared the quiet hiss of  _“Smart ass”_  that Helda gave, but Newt suddenly didn’t care. He was face-to-face with the Gryffindor’s, and he wanted to appear strong and balanced.

“Is everybody ready?” The referee asked.

Newt clenched at his broom, watching the opposing Chaser across from him hold onto his identical broom.

_“GO!”_

Newt felt himself pull from the ground, and he decided to play cheeky, because he knew what would throw off Gryffindor’s lead chaser. He slowed down his broom, allowing the Gryffindor to snatch the Quaffle ball right in front of him and prepare to zoom to the Hufflepuff goal.

Newt lunged his broom straight up into the air, getting a few feet above the Chaser and nose-dived sharply at the same second he threw the Quaffle at the goal.

There was the roar of the crowd, and Newt held the ball tightly into his side. 

“You  _cheat!”_  The Chaser exclaimed, green eyes lighting up with pleased surprise.

“You can write a letter about it to mum.” Newt teased, smirking fondly at his brother and smacking the ball across the field with the strings of his broom, watching as the lead Hufflepuff chaser caught it and booked to goal.

“You bet I will,” Theseus’s smile was blinding with pride.

 _Theseus would be the only person happy about being out smarted,_ Newt thought, making his way back to the Quaffle when the Hufflepuff’s scored.

It continued on like this, Newt letting Theseus think he had the lead before stealing the ball away and passing it. It was a special strategy he practiced with Vance Kormoon, the captain of the Hufflepuff team. Vance knew he had the keen strategy of being a seeker, but Newt denied it because he didn’t have strong enough eye sight, so the best they could do was work like this.

Vance was hollering almost as loud of the bleachers. Hufflepuff was in the lead, and the snitch had yet to be found. Helda was swirving around the field, obviously on the snitch’s lead. 

Newt found himself pleasantly distracted by the whirling of air around his head. He chased the Quaffle half-heartedly, focusing a little too much on the single hint of green in the Hufflepuff stands, where a Slytherin girl sat and cheered. He figured Leta was cheering for both he and Theseus, which was fine by all accounts, but it filled him with a happy glee to have his friend screaming the Hufflepuff pride song.

Although, he was a tad bit confused as to why she was throwing her hands around so suddenly. He slowed his broom, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion at Leta and tilted his head. He tried making out what she was saying, straining his ears.

_“Look ou-!“_

Newt heard a sickening crack. He registered himself hanging from his broom with one hand. His hip was throbbing in waves, and he realized that he had been hit with a Bludger. He looked around groggily, eyes widening in horror when he saw the jet black ball coming right back towards him.

He hauled himself back onto his broom, crying out in pain when he sat. The waves of agony coming from his hip all the way down to his leg was too much to handle. Newt lurched quickly, bowing his back and dodging the Bludger- but felt the ball whisk against his back.

“Is it over?” He groaned, peaking around and tried to sit up. 

He regretted it instantly.

The pain in his hip and leg made his magic lurch, causing his broom to buck violently and toss Newt off. He allowed himself the small second to rue how thin and small he was, because surely that’s the reason why he was so easy to throw off a broom, but then panicked at the sensation of free falling.

He screamed, trying to remember what way would be the least painful to land, and instead squeezed his eyes shut and tried to summon enough magic in himself to apparate- not that he even knew how to.

Newt felt a pressure against his upper back and under his knees. He groaned in pain, curling in on himself and pressing his face into whoever’s chest.

“I think m’hip is hurt.” He grumbled into the jersey.

“You idiot,” It was Theseus, “You didn’t pay attention. You  _should_  have been paying attention.” 

“I’m paying attention now.” He opened his eyes and smiled up timidly at his brother.

Theseus shook his head, rolling his eyes and Newt recognized that he was lowering his broom to the ground. “You’re done. You’re going to the Medical wing.”

“No I’m not!” Newt said in exasperation, “I’ve got a game to finish-”

“Johnson found the snitch. We’re done.” Theseus sat Newt down, bringing him right back up into his arms when Newt screamed in pain.

“Okay.  _Okay._ We’re done. Just fix whatever’s broken.” Newt wheezed, dropping his head back and groaned. So, even after all that, Hufflepuff still lost.

Well. Perhaps next game will turn out better.


End file.
